


I’m Going To Fight (I’m Going To Win)

by flickawhip



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Loz and Elias have a talk...
Relationships: Elias Samson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I’m Going To Fight (I’m Going To Win)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deej_nicolson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deej_nicolson/gifts).



“Is it socially acceptable to stab them with a candy cane?” 

“No. No it is not.”

Elias can’t help laughing even as he glances at Loz, his voice somewhat softer than usual. They have snuck away to somewhere nobody will find them, he cares too much for her to really care about ‘the rule’. No interacting with someone on the other brand. He hasn’t given a fuck for the rules since the day they met. 

“He’s that bad?”

“Lethal. I swear to god he’s angling to get himself killed.”

“What did he do this time?”

“What do you think?”

Loz speaks softly. 

“I can handle it, but the way he keeps trying to fuck with Aubrey… she’s just doing her job and…”

“Lorelai Loz Calaway, if I didn’t know better I’d think you liked her…”

“I do, alright? She’s at least… fair. The booking is bullshit but she does her job.”

“So find a way to hit him…”

Elias suggests, kissing Loz softly before adding.

“Or get her out the ring to chase you… let one of the men kill him whilst you look innocent…”

“Really?”

“I already said you could kill him yourself, don’t look at me like that.”

Loz huffs softly. 

“I hate him.”

“Yeah, I hate him too… I hate seeing you upset.”

Lorelai sighs, stealing a quick kiss before she gets up to leave.

“I have to get back… see you later?”

“Absolutely… and Loz? Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
